L'autre
by inouko
Summary: Astrea est dans le genre fille invisible mais jusque là ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis que Mélanie, sa meilleure amie sort avec Sirius Black c’est encore pire! Va-t-elle changer pour ne plus faire tapisserie? Entre amour, amitié et prise de tête
1. Prologue

**Titre:** L'autre

**Auteur**: inouko

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire vient de mon petit cerveau.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Rating : **K

**Couple:** SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE

**Résumé: **Astrea est dans le genre fille invisible mais jusque là ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis que Mélanie, sa meilleure amie sort avec Sirius Black c'est encore pire! Va-t-elle changer pour ne plus faire tapisserie? Entre amour, amitié et prise de têe, évoluez est une chose ardue!

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis une quiche et je n'ai pas de bêta à votre bon vouloir madame, monsieur… Première fiction au temps des Maraudeurs.

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Vous vous êtes déjà senti complètement ridicule? Et bien c'est mon cas!

Attention ne voyez pas en moi une fille dépressive ou même du genre grosse, binoclarde, sans amis et qui ferait mieux de rester dans sa cave… Nan nan!!

Je ne vais pas non plus m'envoyer des fleurs mais je me trouve bien je ne suis ni grosse ni mince, je suis une ado normale avec des formes comme il faut là où il faut, en claire je suis proportionnée… une chance à mon superbe mètre 83 sans qui j'aurai à l'heure actuelle, l'air d'un tonneau ou bien d'un monstre c'est au choix… Vraiment je suis une fille banale dans le genre discrète quand on ne me connaît pas. J'ai de long cheveux noirs qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes, un coup raides, un coup lisses, qui ne sont ni comme ceux de blanche neige ni noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau, il sont d'un noir normal point à la ligne. J'ai aussi les yeux changeant oscillant entre le marron et le vert suivant le temps (et oui je suis miss météo…). J'ai la mâchoire légèrement carrée et le nez quelque peu bossu mais que voulez vous, origine grecque oblige!

De caractère, je suis au premier abord plutôt timide, mais dès que je connais un peu les gens je peux me lâcher très facilement, je suis cynique, pessimiste, bordélique au point de pousser cela à son paroxysme, j'ai un humour souvent douteux et je suis très rêveuse. La chose qui en plus du sens de l'ordre me fait cruellement défaut est une chose simple: le courage… D'ailleurs quand je remarque ça je me dis que le choipeaux devait avoir un sérieux coup dans l'aile ou que Dumbledor devait lui avoir fait sniffé un anti-mite aromatisé façon space-cake pour qu'il m'envoi à Gryffindor…

Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, j'en suis même fière! Je suis heureuse de pourvoir dire que moi Astrea Sanders je suis à Gryffindor tandis que mon bourrin de frère Kyros traîne sa carcasse à Slytherin.

En fait c'est en partant de ma réflexion sur ma maison que je me rend compte que je suis totalement ridicule… En effet je suis sensée être courageuse voir téméraire et pourtant je n'arrive pas à parler à ma meilleure amie d'un sujet qui me turlupine depuis un petit moment déjà… Pourtant ce sujet est simple normalement entre meilleure amie de 17 ans, il s'agit des garçons, mais pas n'importe lequel en particulier, non, un populaire, comme elle, ma meilleure amie, Mélanie Irons, il s'agit en fait de Sirius Black.

Biensur, tout le monde connaît Mélanie à l'école et donc par association tout le monde me connaît moi aussi , je suis « l'amie de Mélanie », « l'autre », en claire je suis un peu la fille invisible mais le pire du pire du pire en ce moment c'est le fait que Black sorte avec Mélanie, je ne la reconnaît plus, enfin je devrait dire de moins en moins, maintenant je pourrais crever la bouche ouverte gargarisant dans mon sang qu'elle s'en cognerait tout autant du moment que Sirius est avec elle.

C'est ça qui me dérange le plus! Même avec elle je commence à viré tapisserie, franchement je pourrais me déguiser en plante verte et me cacher à l'orée de la foret interdite que personne ne ferait la différence!

Oui effectivement je suis amère et je vire même rageuse en ce moment…

Pourtant je ne comprends pas, on m'a déjà dit que je méritais d'être connue mais bon les gens qui m'ont dit ça devaient sûrement avoir ingérés de la cocaïne liquide ou bien quelque chose d'approchant… Je n'irai pas vérifier!!

En plus dans mon malheur le couple est à Gryffindor aussi… Et pour en rajoutée -et oui je suis une pauvre malheureuse!- les copains de Black me considère aussi en style portemanteau, faut dire que eux aussi sont populaires, il s'agit de James Potter - grand (dans les 1m85), les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, bien bâti, des yeux noisettes rieurs, un sourire digne d'une pub colgate, très immature-, Remus Lupin -le seul qui a un cerveau, châtain, des yeux dorée (jamais pigée comment on fait pour avoir les yeux de cette couleur là), le teint maladif, de la même taille que Potter, il est mince mais musculeux et tout en nerfs- et enfin il y a Pettigrow -petit (genre 1m60 un truc dans le genre), le QI d'une huître en plus de leur beauté, la conversation d'un gamin de 4 ans, un tempérament de suiveur- lui je ne sais pas comment il peut-être populaire… J'imagine qu'il teste la technique du cool par procuration…

En tout cas depuis que je me suis lancé dans cette profonde réflexion je squatte un fauteuil de la salle commune et les trois quarts des gryffindors doivent penser que je suis atteinte de strabisme aigüe à force de fixer en continue le feu depuis au moins 30 minutes, soudain le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvre, laissant place à un jeune fille aux cheveux blonds volant au vent, dans les 1m75, élancée, les yeux verts, le sourire ultra-bright, en gros sur son front en majuscule y'a inscrit en lettre néon « NANA CANON », et bien sur, cette nana c'est Mélanie.

-Astrea!

-Salut Mélanie! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

-J'ai un truc à te demander…

Mmhh… Genre je n'ai pas vu ça venir gros comme un hippogriffe!

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-En fait tu sais que j'ai passé le week-end avec Sirius…

Oui je sais la potiche avec des cheveux qui était près de vous c'était moi avec devant les maraudeurs (que personnellement j'appellerais plus volontiers emmerdeurs tellement ses types sont gamins), qui ne me parlaient même pas!

-… Et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon devoir de potion sur la goutte du mort-vivant que l'on doit rendre à Slughorn pour demain et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien que je m'inspire de ce que tu as écrit pour pouvoir le finir à temps et éviter d'avoir un devoir supplémentaire à faire ou d'être coller, ce qui m'empêche de voir Sirius…

Et moi tu t'en cognes de ne pas me voir? Vous savez quoi mon devoir elle peut se le carrer bien profond là où je pense!

-Alors tu me le passes?

-Euh… Mel tu n'apprendras jamais rien si tu ne fais pas tes devoirs par toi-même!

-Allez s'il te plait!

Et là elle me fait THE regard, celui de chien battu et elle sait parfaitement que je ne lui résiste pas quand elle me fait ça…

-T'abuse! Mais bon c'est d'accord, mais je te préviens c'est la dernière fois!

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ma 'tite Astrea!…

Ben depuis que tu sors avec Sirius je dirais que sans moi tu croulerais sous les devoirs en plus ou sous les heures de colles…

-T'es vraiment adorable, j'ai de la chance d'être ta meilleure amie!

Je suis pas adorable je suis conne ou bonne poire faut voir… Et merde, Wonder boy débarque!

-Mélanie!

-Sirius!

C'est bien ils connaissent leur prénom respectif! Je sais je devient méchante mais bon… J'ai quand même un peu la rage!

-Tu m'as manqué ma puce!

BEURK! En plus ça ne fait que depuis 3 secondes que tu l'as quitté, abruti!

-Toi aussi! Tu fais quelque chose là tout de suite?

-Je pensais faire mon devoir de potion sinon Slugh' va encore me coller, et toi?

-Pareil, j'ai même emprunté le devoir d'Astrea pour aller plus vite!

-Qui?!

-Mais voyons tu le sais bien ma meilleure amie, la grande brune!

Quel pied! J'adore cette impression d'inexistence total ça me fait au cœur tiens! En plus je vois les autres maraudeurs approcher, je sens que je vais avoir droit à une autre couche… Magnifique

-Mais voyons Sirius, elle est juste à côté de toi!

-Ah ouai c'est vrai Remus…

Quel sens de l'observation ça m'émeu tiens! En tout cas je suis heureuse Remus sais qui je suis mais apparement venir me parler c'est une autre affaire…

-…L'autre!

Voila moi c'est l'autre et contrairement à Dante je ne dirais pas que « l'enfer c'est les autres » ou un truc dans le style mais plutôt que l'enfer c'est les populaires!

Franchement je le hais!

-Sale con!

Et la je me lève et me casse de la salle commune… Oh! Mon Dieu! Ne me dite pas que j'ai dit ça!!

* * *

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Si vous voyez le petit bouton bleu "GO" avec à côté marqué Review, appuyer dessus ça fait toujours plaisir à une petite auteuse comme moi! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé à plus tard pour le retour d'Astrea... Bottom of Form 1 


	2. Chap1: Discussions privées

**Titre:** L'autre

**Auteur**: inouko

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire vient de mon petit cerveau.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Rating : **K

**Couple:** SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE

**Résumé: **Astrea est dans le genre fille invisible mais jusque là ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis que Mélanie, sa meilleure amie sort avec Sirius Black c'est encore pire! Va-t-elle changer pour ne plus faire tapisserie? Entre amour, amitié et prise de tête, évoluez est une chose ardue!

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis une quiche et je n'ai pas de bêta à votre bon vouloir madame, monsieur… Première fiction au temps des Maraudeurs.

Merci à _**K**__**alahane**_, _**aya**_ (merci ta review est adorable, pour les quatre vérités il va encore te falloir attendre un petit peu!), _**Lizzy **_(effectivement Sirius et Astrea vont finir ensemble mais pas avant quelques chapitres tout de même!), _**loudee**_, _**Carmenita **_(s'il te plait pas les tueurs à gages la suite est là! Je prends mon temps pour être satisfaite de la suite de l'histoire. Désolée d'avoir eu la même idée que toi mais bon, ça arrive!), _**Isa**_ (merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira!), _**Elayna Black**_, _**Phofie**_, _**C Elise**_, _**Miss Lalou**_, _**clr12**_, _**GaBy27**_, _**Ange-déchue**_.

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu, en effet mon adresse mail a beugué et m'a supprimé tout mes mails... LA RAGE!! Encore désolée par contre. .'

En tout cas youhou! 13 reviews pour le prologue je suis trop trop trop trop contente! Je suis heureuse que le début de la fic vous plaise! En espérant que la suite vous plaira!

* * *

_-Sale con!_

_Et là je me lève et me casse de la salle commune… Oh! Mon Dieu! Ne me dite pas que j'ai dit ça!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** **Discussions privées**

Par Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis devenue tarée je crois que c'est la seule explication logique… En fait je dois être totalement bourrée, dans le genre raid défoncé à la vodka et tout cela à 18h un dimanche!

Bon faut que je me calme! Allez Astrea fait comme ta mère: du yoga!! On inspire et on expire… Inspire… Expire… Un rond est un carré, un carré est un rond et moi je m'appelle chaise de jardin… Oulala, je pars en live!… Au moins penser des absurdités m'a bien détendue…

Étrange, ça doit faire 10 bonnes minutes que j'ai pété mon câble et pourtant toujours pas de Mélanie qui débarque comme une furie dans le dortoir pour m'engueuler d'avoir insulté sa majesté des tombeurs…J'ai parlé trop tôt finalement…

-Astre' c'était quoi ce cirque?

Outch… Je déteste quand elle me fait les gros yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 4 ans ou d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal… Pourtant à ce que je sache je ne suis pas en tord!

-Quoi?

-Comment ça quoi? Je te signal que tu viens de me foutre la honte devant toute la salle commune et plus particulièrement Sirius!

Nous y revoilà! Attention elle a tenu 30 secondes sans parler de cet abruti ça m'impressionne…

-Je veux que tu aille t'excuser d'avoir dit du mal de lui!

-Ein?!

Elle rêve si elle pense que je vais me faire avoir comme ça!

_« Je te signal que niveau impolitesse je crois que Black me bat largement! Moi je n'appel personne « l'autre » comme si c'était un objet ou une sous-merde! En plus on voit à quel point il s'intéresse à toi pour ne même pas connaître le nom de ta meilleure amie! Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? Il se moque bien de toi, tout le monde le connaît! Dans une semaine il aura changé de fille! »_

Enfin ça c'est-ce que j'aurai bien aimé réussir à lui dire…

-J'ai dit que je voulais que tu t'excuse!

-Euh… Oui d'accord j'irais, désolée de m'être emportée… Admet tout de même que se faire appelé « l'autre » n'est pas spécialement réjouissant…

-Attend tout de suite tu dramatise! Si tu regardes bien Remus sait qui tu es, tu devrais être heureuse!

Et je suis censée me réjouir de cette nouvelle tellement hyper géniale que je sens qu'elle devrait être à la une de la Gazette dès demain?

-Bon tu viens t'excuser?

-Je suis un peu fatiguée… Tu sais m'énerver ça m'épuise…

Je m'étire tout en baillant pour essayer de rendre mon superbe mensonge crédible!

-…J'irai au dîner!

-D'accord à toute!

Sur ce, elle tourne ses hauts talons et sort du dortoir. Je rêve, elle a vraiment gobé mon excuse bidon? J'ai fait les cours Florent en accéléré dans une vie antérieure ou quoi? N'empêche que maintenant que je me retrouve toute seule dans la pièce je me rends compte que je me suis -encore une fois- écrasée…

-Putain mais quelle conne! Mais quelle conne!

Et oui, un autre de mes tics, je réfléchis à voix haute! D'après un psychomage ce phénomène serais dû au fait que je suis trop souvent au pays des toupoutous… Je m'égare encore, enfin bref, je me fou de parler à moi-même vu que je suis seule personne ne le sait…

-Effectivement sur ce coup tu es une abrutie Sanders!

… Ou peut-être pas… Et merde! Lily Evans en chair et en os, c'est vrai que les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure… Note à moi-même, quand je fond un plomb: toujours vérifier qu'il n'y ai personne dans le dortoir quand je sais que je vais me faire engueulé comme une grosse merde… Je ne vois pas comment décrire ça autrement!

-…

Qu'est ce que je peux répondre de toute façon? Cette fille est préfète, mignonne, intelligente et populaire, en plus elle dit la vérité, alors pourquoi je la contredirais?

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle?

-Pour dire quoi de plus? Tu tapes juste et alors? Tu veux que je fasse quoi contre ça?

Depuis quand je répond aux gens moi? Faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh c'est pas possible doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez moi… Enfin vu la période du mois ça doit être les hormones du SPM qui me travaille, d'où mon irritabilité chronique en ce moment…

-Mais tu mordrais presque! Bravo pour une fois tu t'affirme!

-Evans, tu veux que je te dise une chose? Le sarcasme ne te va pas au teint, retourne plutôt te faire courtiser par Potter!

-Dis moi tu m'impressionne aujourd'hui! Mais si je te dis ça c'est pour toi.

Sans blague?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

-Loin de moi cette idée, je veux juste t'aider!

-Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas m'encadrer…

-Je ne peux pas encadrer Irons nuance, contrairement à ce que tu sembles le penser je fais la distinction entre vous deux…

T'es bien une des rares…

-Oui mais ça c'est de ta faute aussi si personne ne te remarque!

Et merde j'ai ENCORE parlé tout haut…

-Et tu continues à le faire!

-Et merde! Putain de bordel de balai à chiotte de merde!!

Je crois que je vais faire une dépression! Ça y est! Je vire schyzo je ne sais plus faire la différence entre mes pensées et la réalité! Et le pire c'est que je crois que je parle encore à voix haute parce que Evans est pété de rire! Bordel je crois que je deviens hystérique! En plus on va me confondre avec un docker irlandais si je continue à jurer de cette manière!

-Evans arrête de rire comme une baleine!

En plus je dois être rouge fluo, comme à chaque fois que je m'énerve.

En tout cas elle semble tout de même se calmer c'est bon signe j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir d'asphyxie!

-Pardon!

-C'est fou ce que tu as l'air sincère!

-Y'a de quoi rire je t'assure! Toi, si discrète, qui pète un câble de cette manière ça à de quoi surprendre!

-J'admet mais ça c'est parce que tu ne me connais pas!

-Comment veux-tu que je le fasse? Tu t'écrase comme tout à l'heure et tu te caches toujours derrière Irons! Affirme toi!

Plus facile à dira qu'à faire!

-Ouai j'y réfléchirai, mais c'est pas hyper facile!

-En tout cas quand t'y aura songé fais moi signe on en reparlera! Tu peux aussi venir me voir si t'en a plein le cul de la Irons!

Et là elle part, en me plantant en plein milieu de la pièce comme deux ronds de flan. OK je suis remuée ça c'est sur! En plus je sais parfaitement qu'elle est loin d'être en tord, je crois que c'est ça le pire… Je sais pas du tout quoi faire!

Et la je baille vraiment…

D'après ma montre il est à peine 18h35, le repas est à 20h… j'ai le temps de piquer un petit roupillon YES!!

* * *

-OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ce cri inhumain c'est moi qui baille en m'étirant… Je suis bien reposée en tout cas! Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire après cette conversation avec Evans mais je sais qui peux m'aider!

Le roi des esprits tordus et qui me comprend mieux que personne, mon frère de délires débiles et mon frère tout court: Kyros!

Alors après cette bonne résolution je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution courir à la table des Slytherins!

* * *

Après avoir faillit me péter la gueule au moins 12 fois dans ses putains d'escaliers mouvants j'arrive enfin dans la grande salle.

Je vois Mélanie qui m'attend à coté de Sirius, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si elle m'attend vu que sa langue est fourrée au fond de la gorge de Black… BEURK! Heureusement que ce soir je n'avais pas spécialement faim…

Je passe devant les deux ventousés avec le plus de discrétion possible… Ça y est j'ai dépassé l'obstacle majeur d'un bon mètre, maintenant, il faut que je trouve mon frère… Justement pour, une fois j'ai de la chance il se dirige droit vers moi!

-Kyros!

Je l'appel en faisant de grand geste de la main ce qui attire son attention et celle de son pote sur moi.

-Cocotte!

-Kyros… T'as bouffé un clown ou quoi?

-Allez ma tite Astrea fais pas cette tête là! Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai un truc urgent à te demander?

-Et bien c'est simple, ce que tu veux me demander doit être urgent pour que tu le fasse au beau milieu de la grande salle…

Par Merlin je suis maudite! Pitié ne me confirme pas que ce que je pense est vrai…

-…En te faisant remarquer par les ¾ des personnes présentes!

Et là ce saligaud me fait un sourire ultra-Bright alors que moi je commence à rougir furieusement. Heureusement même si mon frère est du genre grand sadique, il a quand même l'obligeance de me tirer en dehors de la salle tout en étant mort de rire.

Nous nous retrouvons donc au milieu du grand hall et Kyros me regarde.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe cocotte?

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aide, c'est à propos de Mel…

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle:**

Le silence régna encore sous le plafond magique quelques minutes après la sortie des Sanders. Mélanie était toujours collée à Sirius.

-Tu ne vas pas voir ce qu'elle a?

-Mais de qui tu parles Rem'?

-Ben d'Astrea qui vient de nous faire son mini spectacle là tout de suite, c'est bon tu recadre les évènements?

-Ah ouai… Elle… Et alors?

-Voyons Sirius, soit un peu plus sympa avec Astre', c'est quand même ma meilleure amie…

Un énorme raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre juste à côté du petit groupe.

-Un problème Evans?

-Moi? Oh non aucun ne t'inquiète, mais autant de sollicitude de ta part me touche énormément…

Elle fit semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil droit.

-…J'ai juste un problème d'allergie aiguë à l'hypocrisie!

-Tu ne connais ni moi ni Astrea, comment oses-tu me juger?

-Je ne juge pas, je constate! Et puis tu sais Sanders sait parler quand tu n'es pas là…

Sur cette discussion, elle aussi parti de la grande salle.

* * *

**22h, Tour de Gryffindor:**

Je rentre à peine, Kyros m'a vraiment bien aidé, je suis trop contente.

Par contre le point négatif c'est que j'ai rien manger ce soir! J'AI TROP FAIM! C'est horrible… En plus je deviens encore plus folle si on m'embête quand j'ai rien dans l'estomac.

Le portrait de la grosse Dame s'ouvre derrière moi et le nouvel arrivant me percute de plein fouet. Le type, car apparemment il s'agit d'un garçon se relève prestement et me laisse vautrée au sol, quel manque de savoir vivre!

-Tu ne pourrais faire attention?

-Pardon?

Et en plus il cherche! Alors que je n'ai rien dans l'estomac!

-Ben oui! Je te signal que c'est toi qui reste plantée comme une cruche devant l'entrée!

Bon OK je suis d'accord, pour le coup je suis pas très futée… Je redresse enfin la tête tout en me relevant et là qui j'aperçois? Son altesse le roi des couillons!

-Black, je te signal que tu aurais aussi pu faire attention à où tu allai et donc tu ne me serai pas rentré dedans je te signal! Alors maintenant tu ne m'en veux pas je vais te laisser j'ai mieux à faire!

-Ah bon? J'ai comme un doute, qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de parler avec le mec le plus beau et le plus doué au lit de tout Hogwarts?

-Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, je vais te dire ce qui est mieux que de parler avec un bellâtre sans cerveau… Me remplir le ventre!

Astrea commença alors à se diriger vers son dortoir alors que Sirius resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant qu'un fin sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. Cependant, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

-Tu sais qu'on dit que c'est ce qui en parle le plus qui en font le moins? Si tu continues à te venter ainsi je vais vraiment penser que la rumeur à propos de ton « petit appareil » est réelle.

Sur ce elle le laissa définitivement seul dans la salle commune.

Mais ce fut pour tomber sur une furie dans son dortoir répondant au nom de Mélanie.

-Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée?

Genre tu t'inquiète pour moi…

-Je te signale que tu m'avais promis que tu t'excuserai auprès de Sirius ce soir, tu ne peux pas comprendre dans quel embarra tu m'a mise tout à l'heure! Va t'excuser immédiatement!

Mais j'ai faim moi!

-Va chier je veux manger pour le moment!…

J'entend provenir du lit d'Evans un bruit de rire étouffer…

-…Je te promet j'irais demain, tu sais comment je suis quand je n'ai pas mangé.

…Suivit rapidement par une exclamation de rage. Mélanie semble curieuse mais passe outre.

-Très bien je me sens mieux, c'est adorable de ta part. Bonne nuit!

Ouai, ouai je sais je suis une perle. Je grommelle tout en me changeant pour la nuit, je suis vraiment grave, les derniers mots qui sorte de ma bouche avant que je m'endorme entre les épais rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin sont:

-Je suis vraiment pitoyable…

Un sanglot m'échappe… Je m'endors.

* * *

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Je sais j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'essaye d'écrire la suite de mes autres fics, mais dame inspiration n'est pas très clémente avec moi ces derniers jours… 

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce premier chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas vraiment quelque chose... Mais bon je plante un peu le décors!

En tout cas n'oubliez pas le petit bouton « GO » en bas à gauche de la page pour laisser la nourriture de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire une review!

A la prochaine!!


	3. Chap2: Difficiles excuses

**Titre:** L'autre

**Auteur**: inouko

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire vient de mon petit cerveau.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Rating : **K

**Couple:** SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE

**Résumé: **Astrea est dans le genre fille invisible mais jusque là ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis que Mélanie, sa meilleure amie sort avec Sirius Black c'est encore pire! Va-t-elle changer pour ne plus faire tapisserie? Entre amour, amitié et prise de tête, évoluez est une chose ardue!

* * *

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis une quiche et je n'ai pas de bêta à votre bon vouloir madame, monsieur… Première fiction au temps des Maraudeurs.

Merci à _**GaBy27**_, _**Elayna Black**_, _**oO Spider Clemti oO**_, _**ninoubulle**_ (merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise), _**chapelle**_ (merci pour ta review voila -enfin- la suite!), _**sirius07**_, _**Phofie**_, _**pititelody**_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements!), _**irel**_ (merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait trop plaisir! Et moi cruelle? naaan…), _**Ange-déchue**_.

Et oui je ne suis pas morte! Voila enfin la suite…Je sais ce n'est pas trop tôt…Surtout que je n'ai pas avancé mes autres fics en fait… Et oui madame inspiration et moi ne sommes pas vraiment copines apparemment! Bon j'arrête avec mon babillage inutile et je vous laisse lire le second chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Je suis vraiment pitoyable…_

_Un sanglot m'échappe…_

**Chapitre 2: Difficiles Excuses**

Je crois bien que j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit… Actuellement il est 6h59 et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever même si je sais que dans à peine une minute les filles du dortoir se réveillerons et que je n'aurai d'autre choix que de lever mon popotin de sous ma merveilleuse et douce couette… Quel monde cru-elle!!

Finalement, la mort dans l'âme, je me résigne à bouger quand j'entend le froissement caractéristique des rideaux à baldaquin que l'ont ouvres… j'ai vraiment vraiment pas envie de bouger de mon lit, surtout qu'en plus il va falloir que je m'excuse pour l'attitude de goujat de l'autre abruti… la vie est vraiment mal faite!

-Mm'our…

J'adore mon borborygme du matin c'est à peu prêt l'idée que je me fais de la voix d'un conducteur de monster truck… sexy…

-BONJOUR!

Là je sursaute carrément, cette personne qui me dit bonjour de manière si enjouée ce matin n'est pas Mélanie mais Evans, voila qui est surprenant, cette fille soit s'intéresse vraiment à moi, soit veux vraiment me crever un tympan… c'est que j'y tiens moi à mes oreilles! Mais où est Mel?

-Où est Mel?

Son visage se durci.

-Et « ça va »? Que dalle? Si tu cherche Irons, elle est dans la salle de bain en train de se faire un ravalement de façade…

Je ne relève pas sa réplique et me dirige vers la salle d'eau, sur le seuil je vois effectivement Mélanie en train de faire des « travaux » sur son visage comme dirait Evans. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt comique, elle a la bouche ouverte en mode poisson pendant qu'elle applique cette chose immonde qu'est son gloss, alors qu'elle porte un masque de couleur verdâtre sur le visage… Ridicule!

C'est quand je m'approche du lavabo, pour moi aussi faire ma toilette, que cette dernière me remarque enfin.

-Astre'!

Elle parle bizarrement à cause de son masque, ça me donne envie de rire…

-Tu as l'air d'être en forme! Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as promis hier?

Comme si je pouvais oublier que je dois m'humilier moi-même?

Je vois Evans me faire les gros yeux depuis la chambre, elle a du entendre notre conversation… Je lui claque donc la porte au nez pour ne pas voir le reproche dans ses prunelles vertes… comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà assez mal comme ça? Pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute!

Je soupire avant de parler.

-Nan ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis que j'irai m'excuser et tu sais bien que je n'ai q'une seule parole.

-Je sais, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te défiles comme tu l'as fait hier soir au dîner, c'est mauvais pour mon image.

Ton image? Pétasse superficielle va! Je suis persuadée que si je prenais une photo d'elle maintenant et que je l'a donnai à Black, celui-ci s'enfuirai en courant…Remarque c'est une bonne idée, il faudrait vraiment que j'y pense pour plus tard, si je n'en peux vraiment plus de son comportement!

-Je sais, c'est bon!

-Ne me répond pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas toi qui es dans l'embarras ça se voit bien!

Oui c'est vrai moi je ne suis pas dans l'embarras, je suis dans la merde!

-Je sais ça aussi t'inquiète…

Respire Astrea, respire… Rappelle toi le yoga!

-…On se retrouve dans la salle commune dans 30 minutes pour descendre petit déjeuner?

-D'accord pas de problème!

45 minutes plus tard, Mélanie arrive enfin, je déteste attendre! C'est comme quand j'ai faim, je deviens hyper irritable, je sens que ça va pas être ça ces excuses publiques enfin de compte!

-C'est pas trop tôt!

-C'est bon ne me fait pas tout un plat pour à peine 15 minutes de retard!

-Ok mais tu sais parfaitement que je déteste attendre!

-Rolala mais qu'elle rabat joie! Tu me comprendrais si tu prenais un peu plus soin de toi au lieu de seulement sauté toujours dans les mêmes fringues!

M'ÉNERVE! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne vois pas l'utilité de se maquiller comme un camion volé pour aller en cours! En plus elle est débile! Ici on porte un UNIFORME! Helloooooooo!! Comment elle veut que je porte autre chose?

-Bon on y va?

-Ben oui, quelle question, faut vite que je rejoigne Sirius, il me manque!

BEURK!

-Ouai, ouai…

* * *

**Grande salle:**

Je crois que je comprend ce qu'a ressenti Jésus sur le chemin de sa crucifixion… Je pense que jamais un trajet banal jusqu'à la grande salle ne m'a paru aussi pénible… et pourtant je crève de faim, ça veut vraiment tout dire! Limite je ne rentrais pas dans ce lieu saint pour mon estomac à reculons!

En plus je n'arrive pratiquement pas à manger entre les regards insistants de Mélanie pour que je m'excuse et ceux réprobateurs d'Evans qui est au courant de cette histoire, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise… Mais bon je mange quand même parce que déjà que cette journée ne s'annonce pas sous les meilleurs augures, si je ne mange pas elle va vraiment finir par devenir catastrophique!

A la fin du repas, Mélanie s'avance vers moi, me prend par le bras et m'emmène devant le groupe des maraudeurs. Ceux-ci me dévisagent comme une bête curieuse… Je crois que l'expression « au pied du mur » n'a jamais prit autant de sens que maintenant.

-Sirius, Astrea à quelque chose à te dire!

Nan ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai rien à lui dire, je ne VEUX rien lui dire!

-Ah bon et quoi?

Cet enfoiré me fait un immense sourire… Je suis persuadé qu'il sait que je dois m'excuser pour faire plaisir à cette fille que je considère de moins en moins comme ma meilleure amie.

Bon j'ai promis donc je vais quand même le faire…

-Oui… En fait, c'est à propos d'hier, j'aurai voulu m'excuser…

Ça y est, je l'ai fait je me suis excusée… et je me sens misérable. En revanche je vois Mélanie sourire largement, elle est totalement inconsciente de mon malaise. Soudain, la conversation que j'ai eue avec Kyros hier soir me revient en mémoire…

**Flash-back:**

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe cocotte?

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aide, c'est à propos de Mel…

-Quoi? Tu traînes encore avec elle? Cette abrutie?

-Kyros s'il te plait! Là j'ai un problème, dans le genre je suis totalement pommée et c'est pas en me sortant ce truc hyper constructif que tu vas m'aider!

-Ok ok, calme toi je vais être sérieux, puisque tu le veux, alors que se passe-t-il?

-Oui donc comme je te le disais, il s'agit de Mel, en fait en ce moment elle a vraiment changer, je ne la reconnais plus…

-Depuis quand exactement tu trouves qu'elle a changé?

-En fait depuis qu'elle sort avec Black et s'il te plait ne m'interrompt plus sinon je sens que je ne vais pas réussir à tout t'expliquer! Et donc depuis c'est comme si j'étais vraiment devenu une tapisserie, elle aussi ne me parle presque plus à part quand elle a besoin de moi pour quelque chose et d'un coté ça fait vraiment mal je pensais qu'on était amie et apparemment ce n'est pas le cas… J'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle m'utilise quand elle en besoin. En plus, il y a Evans…

-La préfète rouquine?

-Kyros!

-Quoi?

-Je t'en prie…

-D'accord, continue.

-Donc je disais, Evans me dit que je peux me débrouiller sans elle, enfin je crois qu'elle essaie de me dire ça, mais bon, moi j'ai toujours traînée avec elle depuis la première année, je vais me retrouver toute seule si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle veut… En plus elle veut que je m'excuse parce que j'ai insulté Black à cause son manque de savoir vivre et j'en ai vraiment aucune envie…

-En gros tu nous fais une crise de flippe intense?

-En gros ouai!

-Je vais te dire franchement ce que j'en pense. Déjà tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la sentir la Mélanie et pas à cause du clivage des maisons, ça tu le sais très bien sinon je ne t'adresserais même pas la parole. Ce que je pense en fait c'est qu'elle te montre enfin son vrai visage, cette fille à toujours été une profiteuse qui se sert de toi, tu la mets en valeur et en plus tu l'aide dans ses études parce que tu as une peur panique de te retrouver seule et que tu es une grande timide. Je te le dis, si cette fille est vraiment ton amie, elle ne te forcera pas à faire des choses que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de faire et si elle le fait ça voudra tout dire. Et si elle te laisse tomber, dit toi une chose, c'est qu'elle ne méritais pas ton amitié, et qui sais peut-être que ça te donnera l'occasion de te lier avec d'autre gens, comme cette Evans qui semble vouloir t'aider… Allez viens ici me faire un câlin cocotte, tu as les larmes aux yeux espèce de dinde!

**Fin du Flash-back**

… Et la je sens une colère sourde montée en moi, comment est-ce que je peux avoir aussi peu de considération envers moi-même? Il faut vraiment que je me calme…

Je scrute la grande salle pour essayer de me détendre, mais au lieu de ça je ne vois que des visages qui me mettent le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sur la gauche je vois Evans qui a la tête prise entre les mains en signe de désespoir, en face à la table des Slytherins, Kyros me regarde avec peine, il doit se douter de ce que je fais devant ces débiles. Pile devant je vois la tête de Black qui me fait un sourire goguenard et à côté de lui Lupin qui me regarde avec pitié… J'ai une furieuse envie d'en coller une à Black… Je tourne encore la tête et tombe sur Dumbledor qui me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme s'il savait ce que je pensais… et là, il hoche la tête!

Je pige que dalle! Mais lorsque je retourne la tête droit devant moi et que je tombe sur le visage de Black, j'ai l'illumination.

-…Euh… M'excuser du fait que tu n'as aucune éducation et aucun savoir vivre!

La Grande Salle est extrêmement silencieuse…Il faut dire, j'ai quasiment hurler ces paroles… Et la sans que je sache pourquoi ma main part toute seule en plein sur le visage de Black.

Celui-ci me regarde, choqué, comme à peu prêt tous les élèves et les professeurs qui se trouve ici.

La première personne à se réveiller est Mel, on dirait qu'elle va m'engueuler bien comme il faut… Ah nan! Merde! Je me retourne vers elle.

-Toi ne me dis rien sinon je t'en colle une aussi, je te préviens!

Et la je me retourne et sort de la grand salle… Une fois passer les portes, je continue encore de marcher pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes, puis je m'écroule le long d'un mur.

Je ne me pensais pas du tout capable de faire ça, je pense que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, la tout de suite, en plein milieu de ce couloir froid et humide.

Je souffle bruyamment et ferme les yeux. Soudain je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras et qu'on me force à me lever.

-Astrea!

Merde qu'est-ce qu'on me veux?!

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre!

Astrea s'affirme enfin comme vous pouvez le voir! Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement bientôt… je dis bien normalement mais je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment donc il vous faudra un peu de patience!

En tout cas lâchez moi vos impressions en appuyant sur le petit bouton « go » en bas de la page! A la prochaine!


	4. Chap3: Le commencement

**Titre:** L'autre

**Auteur**: inouko

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire et certains personnages viennent de mon petit cerveau. Un personnage a été emprunté à l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Rating : **K

**Couple:** SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE

**Résumé: **Astrea est dans le genre fille invisible mais jusque là ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis que Mélanie, sa meilleure amie sort avec Sirius Black c'est encore pire! Va-t-elle changer pour ne plus faire tapisserie? Entre amour, amitié et prise de tête, évoluez est une chose ardue!

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis une quiche et je n'ai pas de bêta à votre bon vouloir madame, monsieur… Première fiction au temps des Maraudeurs.

* * *

Merci à _**tessa2007 **_(merci pour ta review et contente que la claque t'ais plus! Et voila la suite!), _**lo**_ (ta review est génial mais ne t'énerves pas derrière ton ordi! mdr! p.s: j'espère avoir bien orthographié ton pseudo…), _**yotma**_, _**pocabie**_, _**lauralavoiepelletier**_, _**sirius07**_, _**oO Spider Clemti oO**_, _**Elise **_(contente que tu trouves ma fic excellente), _**Aulandra17**_ (contente que le début de ma fic te plaises!), _**Elayna Black**_, _**Conan Black **_(merci pour ta review, désolé je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer un mail pour te dire que ce chapitre est publier j'ai perdu ton adresse, mais le plus simple serait de t'inscrire et de mettre ma fic en alert…), _**choco-pops **_(moi cruelle? Nan!! J'entretiens le suspense!), _**Phofie**_, _**Gwelle**_, _**GaBy27**_, _**GeNee**_ (tu rêves de dire que tu veux en coller une aux gens? Toi aussi tu as un problème d'amie qui te fais passer pour une tapisserie?), _**pititelody**_ (et oui le chapitre est enfin arrivé! Je suis hyper contente qu'il te plaise!), _**SinkShadow**_ (je t'assure je ne veux tuer personne! Voila pourquoi voici la suite!), _**Victoria Shaw**_,_** AvrilGreengrass **_(manque de savoir vivre, carrément? pour me rattraper voilà le nouveau chapitre!), _**Aodren**_ et **_lissoue_**.

Ouaouh!! 22 reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis trop contente que vous aimiez cette fiction! J'avoue que j'ai été vache de coupé à ce moment là le chapitre précèdent… En tout cas voici la réponse à « Qui attrape le bras d'Astrea? »

Allez bonne lecture!!

* * *

_Je souffle bruyamment et ferme les yeux. Soudain je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras et qu'on me force à me lever._

_-Astrea!_

_Merde qu'est-ce qu'on me veux?!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**** Le commencement**

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui est mon agresseur…

-Je suis trop contente que tu ais fait ça c'est trop trop trop génial!!

…Enfin, mon agresseuse. Devant moi ce tien Evans qui hurle de joie, telle une adolescente pré-puberte devant un boys band… A la voir comme ça on dirait qu'on est comme cul et chemise ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas… Ses cris à la limite de l'hystérie commencent à me taper sur le système, il faut vraiment que je la coupe!

-Euh… Evans? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là?

Par Merlin, je suis vraiment hyper agréable! Comme quoi ma réflexion sur le fait que je me transformais peut-être en docker irlandais n'est probablement pas juste une de mes débilités profondes mais bien la réalité…

-Mais dit moi, qu'elle amabilité Sanders! Je suis juste venue te dire que tu avais agis de manière grandiose!

-…C'est censé me remonter le moral? Je viens, en gros, de perdre ma meilleure amie, de me ridiculiser devant toute la grande salle, de foutre une beigne magistral à un des mecs les plus populaire de ce putain de bahut à la con et le comble c'est que je vais sûrement avoir une horde de dindes gloussantes en chaleur qui voudront me faire la peau pour avoir osé abîmer le visage de cet abruti fini!

Biensur dans ma tirade interminable, j'ai oublié qu'un être humain normal à besoin de respirer, même quand il parle, résultat je me retrouve à souffler bruyamment comme un bœuf pour réussis à retrouver une activité pulmonaire normale. Evans, elle est comme à son habitude en ma présence, morte de rire…

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, genre, au moins 30 secondes?

Et là, pour la calmer je lui colle une taloche derrière le crâne… Au moins elle a arrêté de rigoler!…

-Aïe!! Mais pourquoi tu m'en as collé une Evans!

-Attends, t'as commencé je te signale!

-Comme si ça allait m'arrêter!

Je me jette ensuite sur elle pour entamer une mini guerre en plein milieu du couloir, et miss préfète-Evans est loiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn d'être une pacifiste dans l'âme!

* * *

20 minutes plus tard notre bataille rangée est terminée et nous sommes assises par terre, à moitié écroulé de rire, à moitié transpirante, en gros nous ressemblons à des monstres de foire!

…J'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment j'en suis arrivée ici, dans ce couloir, à me taper des barres avec Evans comme si nous étions copain comme cochon depuis le début de notre scolarité, alors qu'il y a à peine 2 jours j'étais persuadée que cette fille me détestait.

Je ne peux pas m'empêché de trouver cette situation hyper étrange, style bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension.

-Evans?…

-Ouai?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fou là?

-C'est à dire?

-Comment on a fait pour en arriver là? Toutes les deux assises dans ce couloir, morte de rire?

-Comment on en est arrivées là? C'est simple tu as foutu une méga baffe dans la face de Black, et ça c'était génial soit dit en passant, et tu as enfin lourdé Irons, cette espèce de pétasse qui se prend pour une bombe sexuelle!…

Je la regarde de travers, comme si elle avait dit une énormité plus grande que moi, dans le style « Snape est accros aux produits capillaires »! Elle a vu comment je la regarde et je crois qu'elle a compris le message.

-Bon ok cette fille est une nana canon, j'ai rien dit. Mais avoue qu'elle est conne tout de même!

-Eh! Je traîne… traînais avec elle! Bon c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle me prenait pour une grosse conne bonne poire mais bon…

-Avoue que ça te fait du bien de m'en parler!

-C'est vrai t'as raison Evans, le pire c'est quand elle a commencer à sortir avec Bl…

-Lily.

-Ein?

Je hausse un sourcil comme à mon habitude quand je sors mon ô combien glamour et féminin « ein? ».

Là j'avoue j'ai pas pigé… Je connais son prénom elle n'a pas besoin de me le rappeler!

-Abrutie! Je veux dire, appelle moi Lily, plutôt que Evans c'est tout de même plus sympa!

-Euh… Sans vouloir te vexer, comme on dit, les habitudes on la vie dur…

Elle me regarde avec un regard de cocker battu, je ne supporte pas ce genre de regard je suis faible face à eux!!

-Bon je veux bien essayer! Mais je te préviens je ne te garanti rien!

-Pas grave c'est tout de même un bon début! C'n'est pas tout ça mais faudrait quand même qu'on se bouge pour aller en cours!

Merde j'avais oublié ce léger détail!

-Bordel! Ev… Lily je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller pour voir le couple d'abruti! Tu veux pas genre dire au prof que j'ai fais une crise de démence?

Lily me regarde avec l'air de dire « tu me prend pour qui? »… J'avais oublié qu'elle est préfète en chef… Genre elle va me couvrir pour que je puisse sécher un cours… Je vie où là? Je pense que je suis au pays des toupoutous…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je sais que je viens de dire une connerie!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Là c'est moi qui lui lance un regard qui veux tout dire, c'est ç dire un regard bien noir!

Sur ce, nous partons toutes les deux en cours, affronter 2 heures de potion avec ce cher professeur Slughorn et nos chers Slytherins… Je sens que ça va être folklorique!

* * *

En fait, je crois que j'ai vécu le cours de potion le plus étrange de ma vie…

J'explique, je suis donc allez avec Lily (je progresse très vite!) en potion, biensur nous sommes entrées, de nombreuses filles m'ont jeté de superbes regards assassins car elles jugent que c'est un crime d'avoir blesser leur idole à la tête enflée! Bon c'est vrai-je n'y suis pas allée de main morte… Il a eu la trace de mes doigts sur sa joue pendant tout le cours…

Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus hallucinant, la chose qui m'a fait penser être dans la quatrième dimension c'est la réaction des Slyths. Ok ils ne s'entendent pas du tout avec les maraudeurs mais quand même! Snape m'a félicité, quand je suis entrée ils m'ont applaudi, en gros c'était du grand délire! Bon j'avoue c'était bien drôle!

Lily était morte de rire et Kyros aussi, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rire depuis le coup du touriste français dans le métro londonien, ça copine était en train de se faire écraser par une femme qui voulait sortir en force avec sa valise et là il lui a sorti un « slowly CONASSE! » bien véner à pleurer de rire! Bon revenons à nos moutons!

Comme je disais le climat était assez étrange dans cette salle mais le pire c'était Mélanie et Black, enfin surtout Mélanie parce que Black on aurait qu'il en avait rien à carrer du fait que je lui est foutu une beigne en pleine face devant toute la grande salle!

Alors elle, franchement, si un regard pouvait tuer je crois que je ne me serais pas retrouver 6 pieds sous terre mais plutôt direct au niveau du noyau terrestre! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans le regard de quelqu'un de ma vie… Et franchement ça me fou les boules, c'était quand même sensé être ma meilleure amie et elle m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas voulu m'humilié en m'excusant auprès d'un type qui me méprise… Je déprime!

C'est donc pour ça que mon cher frère, qui bien que tout Slytherin qu'il fut, me colle aux basques pour me remonter le moral, enfin il me charrie tout de même plus qu'autre chose! Mais bon là j'essaie surtout de m'en débarrasser pour pouvoir aller manger à ma table!! Y commence à m'énerver j'ai faim moi!

-Kyros lâche moi la grappe tu veux?

-Quoi? Attend j'essaie d'être sympa et toi tu me chie un cake?

-Eh! C'est bon je ne t'ai rien demander moi! Et tu sais très bien que je suis une vraie teigne quand j'ai la dalle!

-Effectivement tu deviens un véritable monstre… tu serais presque plus effrayante que maman quand elle se fait son masque à l'argile de terre de gobelin!

-Je ne te permets pas enflure! Maman ressemble à un croisement entre un scrout à pétard et une bu…

-Je croyais que tu avais une faim de dragon? Qu'est ce tu fais encore à piapiater? Aller on va s'asseoir à ta table!

Mon frère est un grand malade c'est pas possible! Un Slyth' qui vient casser la dalle chez les Gryff… On aura tout vu je pense! En plus cet abruti s'approche de ma table limite en sautillant… navrant on dirait un épisode de cette série pourrie, la petite maison dans la prairie, il manquerait il se pète la gueule en chemin et ce serait le pompon!

Bon je m'assois à côté de mon taré de frère et commence à manger… J'ai l'impression qu'un troisième œil m'a poussé au milieu du front ou une échappée d'Azkaban vu comment on me regarde…Pas grave! Dire des conneries avec mon frère en mangeant et quelque chose de vraiment très marrant!… Par contre le truc moins sympa c'est que les maraudeurs et Mélanie débarquent… merde y pouvait pas se pointer après que j'ai fini de manger? En plus ils viennent droit sur nous… Quelle merde!

-Sanders!

Depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon nom de famille?… Elle est vraiment fâchée…

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son nom?

Je me retourne vers mon frère qui me fait un sourire digne d'une pub colgate… Ce type est flippant comment fait-il pour lire dans mes pensées? Tiens Pettigrow va en placer une… voyons voir s'il est aussi débile que j'en ai l'impression…

-On a besoin de son petit ami pour se défendre Sanders?

QUOI?! Mon quoi? Je regarde les autres pour voir leurs réactions… Oh par la barbe de Merlin, à part Mélanie, ils y croient dur comme fer à ce que vient de dire le nabot!! Enfin Lupin à un p'tit air perplexe sur le visage… Par contre Kyros ne dit rien et ça c'est vraiment étrange… Je me retourne donc vers lui… CO-MI-QUE!! Il a les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, tiens il me regarde…

Et là, on éclate de rire comme les tordus que nous sommes.

Mon dieu je suis en train de pleurer de rire tellement j'en peux plus, je crois que c'est la chose la plus conne que j'ai entendu de ma vie! Pitié faut que j'arrête de rire j'ai hyper mal aux cotes!

Je vois Evans sur le côté qui, elle aussi est secouée par ses gloussements, je lui lance un regard qui lui fait comprendre que pour le coup, elle doit m'aider parce que je suis, tout comme mon frère, dans l'incapacité total de parler tellement je suis morte de rire.

-Dis moi Peter est-ce que tu connais l'expression: il faut tourner 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler?

-Ein?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… Bon dis moi le nom de famille de ce garçon?

-Evans arrête ton petit manège tout de sui…

-Est-ce que je te parle Irons? Nan donc tu la ferme et tu me laisse finir! Alors ce nom?

-Sanders.

-Bravo Black! Maintenant fait le rapprochement!

-Ben…

-Ils sont frères et sœurs.

-Bien! Un point pour toi Remus! Heureusement que tu es là pour remonter le niveau!

Là c'est eux qui nous regardent avec des yeux de merlans frits pas frais! Ce qui fait que notre fou rire redouble d'intensité… Enfin Kyros arrive à se calmer… Que va-t-il sortir comme imbécillité encore? Vaux mieux que je me prenne un verre de jus de citrouille pour essayer de me calmer.

-Nous sommes plus que de simple frère et sœur tout même ma chère Lily!

Morte de rire! Potter tire une tête de dix pieds de long en voyant que mon frère appelle Ev…Lily par son prénom.

-C'est tout à fait vrai mon cher Kyros, vous êtes avant tout…

-Jumeaux!…

Mon frère est tout fier de sa petite prestation mais je sens que son petit speech n'est pas encore fini… Moi en tout cas je continu tranquillement à siroter mon verre en assistant au spectacle…

-… Mais il est vrai que cela ne nous empêche pas de nous faire plaisir et de pratiquer l'inceste!

QUOI!

PPPFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!!

Je viens de recracher mon jus de citrouille en plein sur la superbe chemise blanche de Black et actuellement je crois que je suis en train de mourir étouffer…

Et là, je sens un bourrin qui me fou de grande claque dans le dos pour m'aider à pouvoir respirer correctement… enfin j'ai plus l'impression qu'il essaye de me péter une omoplate.

Je me retourne donc pour le pousser plus loin, manque de bol pour mon pseudo sauveur je sais pas viser, résultat quand je le pousse j'arrive à lui en coller une en pleine face.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi aujourd'hui à en coller une à tout le monde… enfin apparemment j'en ai surtout après la même personne, vu que c'est encore Black qui s'en ai prit une…

En tout cas maintenant un silence de mort règne dans la grande salle… je vais finir par croire que ça devient une habitude ici!

-Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe un peu! J'essayai de t'aider moi!

Qu'il m'énerve! Genre c'est ma faute, je lui ai rien demandé!

-Excuse moi? M'aider? En essayant de me faire cracher ma cage thoracique à coup de claque dans le dos? Un hippopotame qui se serait assis sur moi aurait été plus délicat!

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de parler comme ça?

-Depuis quand tu l'ouvres?

-Depuis que tu ne peux plus te passer du contact de ma main sur ta face? Ça te va comme réponse crétin?

-Admet jus…

Un grand éclat de rire l'interrompt… Je cherche le tordu qui rit avec une telle force… Ah le voila! C'est un gryffindor, j'avoue j'hallucine!

En plus il est pas mal, grand, mat, les yeux noirs, des dreadlocks avec des perles et pas mal d'autre trucs accrocher dessus, une barbichette avec des perles aussi, plein de bagues aux doigts… ce type me fait penser un peu à un pirate…

En tout cas il n'y a pas que moi que moi qui le fixe comme s'il s'était échappé d'un asile de fou, ou alors carrément de sainte Mangouste!

En tout cas il vient de piger qu'on le fixait tous…

-Excuser moi de cette interruption inopiné mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher… Vous êtes trop drôle!

Mais qui c'Est-ce type bordel! Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie et pourtant il est dans ma maison!

-Jack fou pas ta merde!

Apparemment Black le connaît… faut vraiment que je sorte de ma cave moi!

Il commence à me fixer.

-Je t'ai sifflé Sirius? Nan alors retourne à la niche!

Oula ça plait pas à Black cette réflexion, je me demande bien pourquoi… en tout cas moi ça m'arrache un sourire.

Il s'approche de moi.

-J'ai vraiment apprécié ton petit spectacle ma grande… J'avoue que j'attendais le jour où tu allais exploser…

Pardon? Il a fait des paris aussi pendant qu'on y est? Il me tend la main…

-Je me présente: Jack Sparrow, Gryffindor de son état.

-Euh… Enchantée, Astrea Sanders…

Je lui sers la main avec un sourire chaleureux… Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Un baise main… Il se croit où? Au 17ème siècle peut-être? En tout cas je dois tirer une drôle de tête parce qu'il me regarde à moitié mort de rire!

-A votre service pour un nouveau commencement ma belle!

Et là il me chope dans ses bras et me fait sortir de la grande salle comme si on était en lune de miel…

Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe que sur des tarés en ce moment?!

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini pour se chapitre! Laissez moi vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos critiques! J'espère que ce chapitre vous avez aimer ce chapitre!

A une prochaine fois pour la suite!


	5. Chap4: Les listes

**Titre:** L'autre

**Auteur**: inouko

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire et certains personnages viennent de mon petit cerveau. Un personnage a été emprunté à l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Rating :**K

**Couple:** SB/OC, RL/OC, JP/LE

**Résumé:**Astrea est dans le genre fille invisible mais jusque là ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis que Mélanie, sa meilleure amie sort avec Sirius Black c'est encore pire! Va-t-elle changer pour ne plus faire tapisserie? Entre amour, amitié et prise de tête, évoluez est une chose ardue!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !...

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Et oui, 2 ans sans poster ça fait long… je m'auto flagelle ! Encore désolée… Remerciez ma jambe cassée qui m'a remotivée pour écrire la suite !

En tout cas bonne lecture ! (Enfin s'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fic… vu le temps ça ne m'étonnerais pas que plus personne ne lisent !). Je suis désolée pour la non réponse à certaines reviews, chose que je ne ferais plus. Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à **celenia**, qui a mit ma fic en alerte et franchement après tout ce temps, comme dirait Jamel : « Ca fait plaisir ! »

* * *

_- A votre service pour un nouveau commencement ma belle!_

_Et là il me chope dans ses bras et me fait sortir de la grande salle comme si on était en lune de miel…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe que sur des tarés en ce moment?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : Les listes**

Comme prévu, ma semaine a été mouvementée. En effet, après la journée de « la fête de la claque », comme Kyros l'a appelé, les groupies de Black se sont mises en tête de me rayer de la surface de la terre.

Je vous décris le trou à gnomes jour par jour :

-Mardi : une dinde à essayer de me faire un croche pied pour que je tombe dans le lac, là Sparrow m'a sauvé (depuis l'épisode du baise main, ce mec ne me lache plus, mais ça je vous en parle après) en me poussant sur le côté… Petit plus, battant des cils, la bouche en cœur et les mains croisées sous le menton, il a filé un énorme coup de coude dans le dos à mon agresseuse qui a fini dans le lac en un gros « SPLOTCH ! », j'avoue que j'en ri encore en y repensant…

-Mercredi : en cours d'astronomie, je me suis faite agresser par mon télescope ! Et là, je ne sais absolument pas qui a fait le coup… J'avoue quand même avoir un doute sur la prof, vu comment Sinistra me regardait, je suis persuadée que Black doit faire des ravages jusque dans le corps professoral même si cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire.

-Jeudi : j'ai reçu une lettre piégée remplie de pu de bubotuber, là c'est ma maladresse qui m'a sauvée ! La lettre, à peine ouverte, m'a échappée des mains et tout son contenu s'est déversé dans l'assiette de Sparrow qui était à côté de moi… Sa réaction ? Il a échangé son assiette avec celle de son voisin… Après on s'étonne que je trouve ce mec étrange, franchement c'est pas normal comme réaction ! Son malheureux voisin ne s'est aperçu de rien et à manger… Je crois qu'il est toujours à l'infirmerie à l'heure actuelle ! Le pauvre, si j'osais j'irais voir comment il va… Mais bon ! C'est la vie !

-Vendredi : là, elles ont réussi à m'atteindre, deux des écervelées m'ont poussé dans les escaliers mouvants… ma maladresse m'a là aussi aidé, à force de me vautrer par terre, j'ai appris à me réceptionner (enfin à peu près…) donc j'ai quelques bleus. Et là Lily (j'y arrive parfaitement maintenant, je suis fière !), me désapprouve totalement parce que suite à cela je n'ai pas voulu allé à l'infirmerie me faire soigner… Avoir des bleus je veux bien, mais pas à mon égo !

Enfin bon, aujourd'hui on est samedi et je suis fière parce que j'ai réussi à éviter les marauders et Mélanie - et là ça relève du miracle vu que l'on partage le même dortoir… Il faut dire que Lily a lancé un sort de protection sur mon lit pour éviter qu'elle ne vienne m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil - toute la semaine ! Et pourtant ça a été très dur, à tous les détours de couloirs je tombais sur l'un d'entre eux, au sens propre comme au figuré – je me suis lamentablement vautrée sur Pettigrew… La honte ! – mais heureusement, Kyros et Lily n'étaient jamais loin pour m'aider. Malheureusement Sparrow également…

En parlant de lui, ce type me fou littéralement les jetons, c'est le mec le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'amuse à jouer avec moi ou s'il veut vraiment m'aider… En tout cas je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il fait à Griffindor, j'explique :

-premièrement, il s'entend beaucoup trop bien avec mon frère, qui est quand même un Slyth,

-deuxièmement, c'est un voleur, attention je ne lance pas de fausses accusations, mais par exemple l'autre jour je l'ai vu voler le devoir d'astronomie qu'on avait à faire dans le sac d'un Ravenclaw, je le sais il me l'a montré juste après en me faisant un grand sourire comme s'il était super fier de son larcin… ce type est tout simplement désespérant,

-troisièmement, c'est un bookmaker, il prend des paris un peu partout dans le château, les thèmes sont : quels jours vais-je encore donner une baffe à Black, quelle est la groupie qui réussira à m'avoir, quels jours les Marauders réussiront-ils à me choper… Ca je l'ai appris grâce à mon frère qui m'a dit qu'il était allé parier… J'adore son soutient…

En conclusion, j'aimerais surtout réussir à éviter Sparrow mais vu que mon frère a limite décider de l'adopter, cela relève de la mission impossible… Il serait temps qu'il comprenne que deux garçons ensemble ne peuvent pas faire de bébé ! Remarquez il y a un avantage, on dirait que ça présence repousse Black, quand j'ai fait la remarque à Sparrow celui-ci m'a dit que c'était normal et que pour Black il était un peu comme un anti puce… J'avoue je reste encore perplexe devant cette image mais bon, je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Mais comme je disais, on est samedi ! Et Lily s'est mise en tête de me présenter ses amis… Ce dont je n'ai aucune envie ! Même si je pète des câbles en ce moment, il faut quand même se rappeler que je suis une grande timide et donc je suis littéralement traumatisée… Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est rien, bien sur c'est facile de dire ça quand on n'est pas pétée de trouille ! Je sens que ça va être un long moment de solitude… Enfin je devrait quand même songer à me lever de mon pieu, il va être 9h30 et si je flemmarde trop je vais – encore – louper le petit-déjeuner, car oui j'ai sauter l'étape petit-dej' toute la semaine pour éviter de tomber sur la bande à casse couilles… Sauf que maintenant je suis en manque de chocolat chaud et je crois que je vais faire une crise si je n'en bois pas aujourd'hui ! Je puise donc dans toute ma force mentale pour décarrer de mon charmant petit nid douillet… Je crois que je vais fixer une corde au-dessus de mon lit comme ça chaque matin je m'y agripperais pour me lever plus facilement ! Bon direction la salle de bain mais avant direction mon armoire pour choper des fringues !… C'est quoi ce merdier ?

- **BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE BALAI A CHIOTTE DE MERDE !**

**

* * *

**

« **BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE BALAI A CHIOTTE DE MERDE ! **»

Voilà qui m'indique que ma « très chère meilleure amie » a dû trouver ma « petite surprise »… C'est comme si elle pensait que je la laisserais tranquille après le coup qu'elle m'a fait, elle pensait sérieusement que j'allais la laisser tranquille alors que cette greluche a voulu ruiner ma réputation et mon couple… Elle devrait se montrer reconnaissante que je lui parle, c'est elle qui profite de moi et de mon aura de popularité, sans moi PERSONNE ne connaîtrait son prénom !

Toute cette semaine, j'ai essayé de mettre les choses au clair avec cette jalouse de garce mais je n'ai pas réussi, à l'heure actuelle je pense que cette fille est mieux gardée que le dernier modèle de sac Gucci prévu pour la collection de l'été prochain ! Et ce pour trois raisons, enfin je devrai plutôt dire trois personnes :

-déjà il y a son frère, Kyros, beau gosse mais c'est un abruti fini qui je ne sais pas pourquoi, n'a jamais été attiré par moi, ce type n'a aucun goût et ne m'a jamais apprécié, il a toujours vu que je me servais de sa sœur comme faire valoir et pour mes devoirs, il a toujours vivement désapprouvé… Il n'a jamais vu que nous représentions l'expression « un prêté pour un rendu », elle faisait mes devoirs je lui apportais ma gloire ce n'était que juste retour des choses !

-ensuite il y a la préfète, Evans, je n'ai jamais pu encadrer cette espèce de bêcheuse imbue d'elle-même ! Miss parfaite en tout qui est assez conne pour rembarrer un des mecs les plus populaires et les plus beaux de tout Hogwarts. Elle l'a eu tout cuit dans le bec alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour l'avoir… C'est vraiment injuste ! Si vous saviez tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour l'attirer dans mes filets, alors qu'elle n'a rien eu a faire, il y a vraiment de quoi ragé ! En plus cette fille ne me supporte pas ! C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle essayer d'aider cette paumée d'Astrea !

-et enfin il y a le moineau, Sparrow… Cet espèce de clochard m'a rembarré alors que j'essayais de l'avoir dans mon lit un des nombreux soirs où Sirius avait encore préféré ces abrutis de copains à moi. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il traine avec une fille comme elle alors que je ne traine même plus avec elle !

Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il a fallut que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour réussir à me venger ! Evans ayant jeté un sort de protection sur le lit de cette gourdasse je n'ai pas pu m'en prendre à elle, j'ai donc décider de me venger sur ses fringues en les faisant disparaître ! J'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie ! Avec son mètre quatre-vingt elle ne trouvera jamais de fringue à sa taille pour aujourd'hui et va donc devoir rester cloitré dans le dortoir toute la journée ! Au moins elle ne pourra pas me nuire !

* * *

En furie, je descends en courant jusqu'à la salle commune. Je vais buter ces abrutis de marauders ! Je suis persuadée que se sont eux qui ont fait disparaître mes vêtements, c'est bien leur genre de faire des coups aussi bas et puérils ! Je repère Black dans un coin de la salle commune.

-TOI !

Je m'avance d'un pas rageur en pointant mon index vers lui en lui lançant le regard le plus noir de mon répertoire… Cet empafé ne fait que relever la tête, le regard interrogateur puis un sourire goguenard apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il me toise des pieds à la tête… Je sens que je vais lui faire une écharpe avec ses tripes !

-Rend moi tout de suite mes vêtements !

-Mais de quoi tu parles Sanders ?

En plus il fait celui qui ne comprend pas ? Je vais vraiment le buter !

-Comme si tu ne savais pas ! Toutes mes fringues ont disparus de ma malle ! Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien à voir avec ce phénomène ! Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire qu'ils en ont eu marre et qu'ils sont partis à Hawaï !

Je sens que je suis rouge tellement je suis énervée.

-HA !HA !HA !HA !

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête en direction des éclats de rire et là mon sang se glace…

* * *

« HA !HA !HA !HA ! »

Ces éclats de rire me font sortir de ma torpeur, il faut dire que voire débarquer Sanders avec ce qui semble être sa tenue de nuit – un débardeur des Lynyrd Skynyrd (un groupe de musique muggle que nous avons découvert avec James pendant les vacances alors qu'il faisait des recherches pour en connaître plus sur le monde d'Evans), un petit short noir en velours et des chaussettes écossaises arrivant jusqu'aux genoux dépareillés (l'une est verte avec des losanges rouges et oranges et l'autre et roses avec des losanges bleus et violets) – est assez déstabilisant… En plus tout en étant rouge de colère – remarquez je trouve que ça ne lui va pas mal, pas mon style mais ça a son charme - elle me débite des absurdités aux quelles je ne comprend absolument rien ! Je me tourne donc dans la direction de ces rires en voyant Sanders devenir subitement pâle comme un linge. Mes yeux se posent alors sur Mélanie qui rit comme une tordue assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement la géante mais à sa place je pense que je ne me sentirais pas vraiment bien…

* * *

-HA !HA !HA !HA !

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, je ne penserais pas qu'elle oserait sortir du dortoir mais franchement voir cette godiche se tourner en ridicule devant toute la salle commune dans un accoutrement plus que douteux et bien je trouve ça vraiment comique ! En plus elle n'a même pas pensé que c'était moi qui aurais pu faire le coup, cette fille est vraiment d'une naïveté affligeante ! Le problème c'est que maintenant je me suis grillée toute seule…

-Un problème Sanders ?

Blanche comme la Dame grise, elle me regarde sans réellement comprendre…

-Euh… Je… Tu… C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ?

Sa voix est tremblante, presque suppliante, je sens très bien qu'elle espère que je nie.

-Ecoute ma _chère _Astrea, je n'ai fait que te rendre service, ces frusques étaient tout simplement immonde, je ne pouvais permettre que quelqu'un puisse croire qu'il fut un temps où je trainais avec une personne aussi mal habillée !

Intérieurement je jubile tandis que je vois que sont malaise augmenté. Elle commence à comprendre que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle et que je ne ferais jamais plus rien pour elle. Elle m'a définitivement perdu en ne pensant qu'à elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts pour aider une personne aussi égoïste !

-Mais pour… Pourquoi ?

Elle ose me demander ça et les larmes aux yeux en plus ! Comme si c'était moi la méchante dans l'histoire ! Mais je rêve ma parole ! Elle veux savoir pourquoi ? Très bien elle va savoir et tout le monde va être au courant vu qu'elle tient à se que je lui dise alors que nous sommes dans la salle commune ! Je lui lance un rictus mauvais.

-Pourquoi ? Mais c'est très simple ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Marre de ta jalousie maladive envers moi alors que j'ai toujours été sympa avec toi ! C'est simple depuis que je suis avec Sirius tu es jalouse, toujours à te plaindre et à trainer dans mes pates ! Sans c'est simple tu n'es rien ! La preuve ! Pratiquement tout le monde t'appelle « l'autre » ! Si je ne trainais pas avec toi personne ne saurait que tu existe ! Et toi, comment tu me remercies ? En ruinant ma réputation et en frappant mon copain ? Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il ne connaît pas ton prénom et est un des rare à ne pas jouer les hypocrites en te montrant que tu n'es qu'une quantité négligeable ? Alors oui c'est moi qui ai fait disparaître tes vêtements vu que TU ne veux pas disparaître !

Je la voit qui tremble mais franchement ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je continue.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne manquerais à personne si tu n'é…

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Merde ! McGonagall, ça sent très mauvais !

* * *

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Malgré la présence de notre professeur de métamorphose je reste tétanisée par le monologue de Mélanie… Alors c'est ça qu'elle pense de moi ? Ca fait mal, vraiment très mal, je sens quelque chose en moi hurler de douleur… McGonagall se tourne vers moi.

-Encore vous Miss Sanders ? Décidément ces jours ci vous n'en manquez pas une ! Entre les attaques envers Monsieur Black et votre tenue indécente en ce lieu, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre une retenue !

Toujours choquée par ce qu'il vient de ce passé je ne fais que hocher pitoyablement la tête. J'entends Black ricaner.

-Et vous aussi Monsieur Black !

-Mais att…

-Et ne protestez pas ! Jamais Miss Sanders n'a eu de telles réactions au cours de sa scolarité ! Vous devez y être pour quelque chose si elle s'en prend à vous !

En plus je suis collée avec lui, décidément je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde.

-Vous recevrez les détails de vos détentions lundi avec le courrier, sur ce allez vous vêtir correctement Miss !

Et elle part… Moi je reste plantée comme un piquet alors que mes larmes menacent de couler. Mélanie arrive devant moi, furieuse, de nouveau prête à me lancer les pires mots à la figure apparemment.

-Espèce de peti…

-Toi la catin tu la boucle !

Les yeux hagards, je me tourne vers Sparrow. Je ne comprend pas, enfin je ne comprend plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là alors que je n'en veux pas la peine ? Je sens plus que je ne le vois pauser sa cape sur moi pour me couvrir… J'avais zappé que j'étais juste en pyjama en plein milieu de la salle commune… Je veux mourir. Je vois Lily s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras… Je fonds en larmes… Par tous les Beatles d'Angleterre je dois être ridicule !

-Lily remonte là dans le dortoir !

-Oui capitaine ! J'allais le faire Jack, pas la peine de me donner des ordres !

Je suis alors Lily dans les escaliers, même le « tu devrais mettre une laisse et une muselière à ta catin» ne me fait pas rire. Lily me force à me coucher dans mon lit pour que je récupère du choque, elle me caresse les cheveux pour me détendre… J'essaye de me remettre les idées en placent, aujourd'hui j'ai donc appris :

-que je ne vaux rien,

-que la fille que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie ne m'a jamais vu que comme un boulet fini,

-que j'ai définitivement perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais énormément,

-que ça fait vraiment très mal

-que je vais inonder le dortoir à force de pleurer dedans.

-Faire une liste ne m'a pas vraiment aidé mais au moins je sais où j'en suis… Je n'aurais VRAIMENT pas dû me lever de mon lit ce matin !

* * *

_A Suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! Un chapitre où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action mais décisif ! La fin définitive de l'amitié entre Astrea et Mélanie ! Gros tournant de l'histoire ! A vo'te bon cœur pour une review et à la prochaine ! Et promis ce ne sera pas dans 2 ans !

P.S : Si quelqu'un connaît un bon Beta laissez une review aussi !


End file.
